youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi Cupcrake
Yoshi cupcrake is a flesh eating killer yoshi who is Yoko Littner's best buddy/pet/husband. His greatest foe is the Weegee monster and he`ll eat anyone who trys to harm Yoko Littner. You can not beat or eat him. He has Nokia like skin, meaning you can`t destory him. He`ll eat you from the inside if you eat him. Character Info Likes * Yoko Littner (love her higher then even Kamina do(he is married with her too)) * Team gurren (he is a team member) * Eating anything that moves * EATING YOSHIS AND YOSHI EGGS Dislikes * Green food (he only eats meat) * Fruits * People who Treat Yoko Littner in a bad way (most of them of caruse are Dead) * Purple Shep (Because he can't eat or beat him. Purple Shep is God.) Facts * He has a bite force that is big enough to put Megalodon and T-rex to shame. * He never swallows his prey in one gulp, he rips them apart like a crocodille. * It`s very very likely he has a bigger brian then Yoshi has, he can even out think him. * Yoko Littner is the only one he never eats. * Has beaten both Goku and Broly. 10 times as a matter of fact. * Ironically enough, his kind evoled after the dinosaurus died out. * He has got his claws into Sonic more times then That guy who trys to get Sonic. * His only real fear is when the wife gets angry, it`s a good thing he knows the way to make her happy. * He can't eat Purple Shep. That is his second fear. * He maybe like Painis Cupcake. His last name is "Cupcrake." Badass Stuff he has done Here`s the list of some of the Stuff he has done that no other Yoshi can and will do: # Beaten Gaston and eaten his lifeless body, when it was still alive. # Killed 9,789,685,847,633,628,236,368,267,463,7 sea bears at the same time. # Scared Smaug to death. # Capturing Sonic on the run with his teeth. # Biting Kirby in half when he was trying to eat him. # Winning over everyone in Dragon Ball. # Pissed on Cap'N Crunches lawn and crapped in his cereal factory. History Yoshi cupcrakes kind Evoled after the dinosaurus died out, Without he biggest land predators on land. They took the role as Top predator Yoshi Cupcrake himeself was born and grew up With Yoko Littner when she was 7 years old... The spilt up but, in 2014 they met agian and now they are married, After He Saved her form the Weegee Monster. Yoshi Cupcrake came to Yoko when, she was sentenced to a life time in jail for underage drinking/marriage (YTP laws are strict, eh?). But Yoshi cupcrake broke in and saved his beloved Yoko, when she shot open a wall, and He got Yoko Littner on his back and they jumped out of the wall together. Later Kamina got Yoko Littner by force but, Yoshi cupcrake came to her agian and killed kamina, Yoko Cried for a momment but then, Yoshi cupcrake told her, that he loved her more then kamina eve would do, And Yoko Littner asked him if it was ture and he said yes and hugged her. Category:Yoshies Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Power Level 9000 Category:Cute Characters Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Characters